


All the Things I should Have Said

by Steam_Clock



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Somewhat sad, Unrequited Love, i dont know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam_Clock/pseuds/Steam_Clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter longs to confess his love for the man he has known for so long, but rebellion has struck the kingdom and now Walters not too sure if he will be able to tell Jasper he loves him .</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things I should Have Said

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote late one night , I have no idea what was going through my mind when i wrote this... and I have no idea what made me want to write this. Well anyway... sorry for any mistakes. I tried to correct as many as I could.

It seemed like just yesterday that Walter laid eyes on the most glorious man he had ever saw. Jasper was his name and he seemed to make Walter trip over his own feet when ever they were together. When ever Walter spotted Jasper in the Hero's room , preparing their clothes for the day , he would stop to watch the man. Walter loved how Jasper seemed so content with his work , never showing hate towards the Hero. It was like Jasper saw himself as a friend to the Hero.  

When Jasper decided to leave the castle with him and the Hero , Walter was ecstatic , but he was also terrified , petrified even.  He had never spent so much time with Jasper.  He had hoped that it will allow them to bond and hopefully give him the courage to finally tell Jasper his feelings for him, but he never got the chance .  Jasper spent most of his time locked away in the sanctuary , tending to the Hero's needs when ever they needed them.  When the time came for Walter and the Hero to travel to Aurora , Walter wanted to spill everything to Jasper right then and there. He would have done it to , if he had not became a coward at the last minute. Maybe he would never confess his feelings to Jasper . Maybe it wasn't his destiny to be with Jasper , even though he was sure there was a spark between them or something that would make them a little more than allies or friends.  It seemed like just a childish dream for Walter. 

He really considered everything when he encountered the crawler and it blinded him.  In that moment all he wanted was to curl up and die. The feeling of dread surrounded him and started to make him go crazy.  He wished he had told Jasper everything. Stupid , stupid ! He thought often to himself . All of his insecurities came crashing through , collapsing on him . Making him feel heavy and weak. The desert heat not helping at all.  He knew it would be dangerous and risky to let the Hero drag him away , so at the time it seemed like a wise choice to stay behind.  It all seemed so useless and hopeless for him to continue. He had nothing to live for Except for Jasper and the hero .  When the people of Aurora found him and brought him to safety he was thankful and could probably hug every single one of them. He couldn't have been happier. Now all he had to look forward to was getting better , so when he returned he would be able to confess his love to Jasper. Eventually Walter did get a little better and was able to return home , where he and the Hero fought to over throw Logan. After everything had settled down and the Hero became ruler , Walter had every chance to tell Jasper everything, but he still stayed in the shadows , running away every time he saw the man and he knew time was running out. The battle against the crawler was coming closer by each second and here he was sitting around , mopping because he couldn't express his feelings toward the one he loved and cherished desperately . The night before the battle was probably the best night of his life , and no he didn't confess his feelings.  Jasper had came down to his quarters to tell him good luck on the battle , but upon seeing the distressed look on Walters face , Jasper took Walters hand and the both of then sat on the cot , staring at each other.  

"What is wrong Sir Walter? " Jasper asked with a hint of worry laced into his voice. Walter wanted to look away and not say anything , but his eyes stayed glued to Jasper . Almost like he was casted under a spell. Before he knew it , all his worries about tomorrow came flooding out of him. 

"What if we fail tomorrow Jasper ? What if the crawler wins ? That damn bloody thing . Balls. " 

Jasper chuckled just a bit at Walters worrying.  "There is no one more stronger than you Sir Walter ....well perhaps the Hero is , but there is no need to worry. I am certain tomorrow will be a victory. " 

Walter sometimes wished he had Jasper's confidence.To be certain that something would go their way. To know that everything was going to be alright. He was scared, but he was also brave. He wouldn't run away from this fight.  

"You are a great man Sir Walter."

Walter blushed at the statement and nodded briskly , turning to look away from the love of his life. Maybe Jasper was right. Everything will go just fine. He watched as Jasper left the room . A part of Walter wanted to run after the man and kiss him , to confess everything so he would at least know whether the guy loved him or not, but another part of him told him to stay put.  That it wasn't worth it to go after the man.  So Walter stayed put.  Not moving to chase after the one guy that meant everything to him.  

Walter fought bravely the next day , never leaving the Hero's side. He would win this , just so he got to see Jasper again, but the crawler had other plans and Walter suddenly found himself being taken over by the darkness again.  He could see every move he was making , but couldn't control none of it . The crawler had taken control of him and used him to fight the Hero. He felt so weak that he had let this happen.  He was so useless, so dumb to have let the crawler take control of him and to use him to fight his friend ! Walter refused to let such an abomination do such a thing.  He wanted to fight back and he was going to do just that. He was going to fight back with all he had , no matter what the cost was. Eventually the Hero managed to defeat the Crawler , but it came with a cost. Walter could feel his body come back under his control , but when it did , he collapsed into the hero's arms with a fatal wound. The hero had tears streaming down his face as he held Walter. All Walter could do was smile at the young hero and how much he had grown over the past year. He pressed a bloody hand to the Hero's shoulder and grinned up at him , his body was already starting to go numb. Suddenly he was cold and began to shake. The Hero pulled him closer as to warm him and sputtered out, "No . You cant die Walter. " 

Walter only smiled and wiped away a few stray tears off the Hero's face. With a shaky and weak voice , Walter spoke softly to the hero. " Congratulations....on doing the right thing.  It seems like it was only .....yesterday that i was training you to be a hero .  .... and now look at you.  " 

The hero shushed Walter to stop talking , "we can get you help . Just hang in there. " 

Walter let out a chuckle that came out more like a cough , blood dripping a little from his mouth . 

"No . My time is up .......I am so very proud of you . " 

The hero watched as Walters hand dropped from his face and onto the ground.  He watched as Walter became deathly still , his last breath leaving from his body forever. The only regret that Walter could ever have was not telling Jasper he loved him . 

 

//////// 

 

"Lets send our friend off in style. " Ben said sadly as shots rang out in the garden of the castle. Jasper managed to stay neutral throughout the entire funeral service.  Jasper even stayed till the last person left. When he was sure everyone left , he finally took down his mask and let his tears fall down his face. He walked over to the statue of Walter , the setting sun casting an orange glow off of it.  He place a hand on it and looked up at the stony face of Sir Walter. He clutched his other hand into a fist and punched at the statue angrily.  Mad at Walter for leaving him all alone , mad at the crawler for taking him away . He wanted Walter to come back.   Gasping back a sob he looked away from the statue and screamed angrily at the setting sky.  "Why must he leave? He was such a fine man...." 

Just like Walter , Jasper had the regret of not telling the man something important. Turning back to the statue , Jasper fell to his knees and looked up at it . Softly , almost like a whisper , jasper said the things he should have said to Walter the night before the fight . 

"My dearest friend I wish i had not been so scared that night.  I wish i would have told you sooner . Maybe it would have changed all this. Maybe you would still be alive.  ....." Jasper sighed and got up off the ground. He bowed his head and said , "Good bye my dear friend. You will always be in my memories." Jasper turned to leave and just as he was walking away , he paused and turned to look at the statue of his best friend one more time. Finally whispering the three words he wanted to always say to Walter.  

"I love you.  " 

The words came from his mouth and flew away into the wind like petals from a flower . Jasper hoped that the words would reach to where ever Walter was and that maybe it would give Walter a sense of peace. He turned his head back around and was about to start walking away again , when he paused . shock flooded through him and he stared with wide eyes. Walter was standing in front of him , almost transparent.  He wanted to say something , but no words came to his mouth.  Walter seemed to understand and he smiled gleefully.  Jasper stood , frozen in place as Walter walked closer to him.  

The ghostly eyes stared at Jasper with nothing but love in them and Walter slowly raised his hand to cup Jasper's cheek. There were no more words that needed to be said, leaving Walter to lean forward and touch his lips gently to Jasper's. Glee filled Jasper as new tears started to fall down his face. When they finally parted , Walter backed away and grinned. Jasper chocked on sobs as he tried to reach out and grab Walters hand. 

"No wait! " 

But it was too late . Walter started to fade away and the last thing he heard was the faint sound of Walters voice . 

"I love you too, Old friend. " 

 


End file.
